WWE: ECW VS RAW
This is my very own version of WWE and not like the real life one as manny of the superstars here are not even in WWE today plus it includes CAW's. Also, ECW today is dead. It will be a great battle between one of the most brutal, extreme and dangerous wrestling brands and its original, no-so-good counterpart: Extreme Championship Wrestling und Real American Wrestling. The brand war was issued by ECW. Fighting for RAW *Justin Roberts - General Manager/Brand leader (doesn't fight) *Vance Archer - WWE and Million Dollar Champion, top RAW superstar number 1 *Ricky Steamboat - USA and Unified Tag Team Champion, top RAW superstar number 2 *The Mizz - second half of the Unified Tag Team Championship *Tyson Kidd *John Senna *The Pyro *Jimmy Starkey (defects from ECW to RAW) *Randi Orton *John Morrisen *Astronaut (Zack Ryder) Fighting for ECW *Chris Jericho - General Manager/Brand leader (does fight) *Umaga - ECW Champion, top ECW superstar number 1 *Drew McIntyre - Hardcore Champion, top ECW superstar number 2 *William Regal *Mr. McMahon (is SmackDown superstar, roots for ECW) *Egde *Dakota *Chief Mangan *Enepay *Johnny Brawo *Cap'n Frank *Robbin the Police Clown *Jake Roberts *Skeletor *Cody Rhodes *Big Show (defects from RAW to ECW) *Terri Funk *Yoshi Tatsu Story We see the ECW VS RAW tournament starting with headmaster Christ Jericho sitting his as on a throne outside of the WWE Studio on a beach at night surrounded by tiki torches everywhere, hot male and female dancers and audience of around 70 looking at the big ring in the centre of the beach, along with an announcer's table besides it near Jericho's throne. The commentators are RAW's Woody and the Legend surplus WCW Champee: Vladimir Kozlov, former superstar in ECW . The Mizz seems to be on crack and is startled by Steamboat who asks him what's wrong. He thinks nothing of it at first as the tournament begins. Chris greets the RAW and EWC fighters, and introducing himself as the final challenge of tournament for RAW. Johnny Cena, after insulting Jericho harshly behind his back, is heard by him and called forward by Jericho to fight Cody Rhodes. Senna wins the fight against Rhodes, and Jerry calls Robin as his next opponent. Cohn also defeats Robby and is ordered to knock out the Clown, but does not comply. Immediately afterwards, Cena is congratulated on his victories by The Dragon Klan who warns him that RAW is in grave danger, but he does not take their warnings seriously, saying RAW will win it all by the tomorrow breakfast. Instead, he leaves to try and ask Morrisen if he wants to join back Senna's Armi. The scene then cuts to a bridge up in the sky over a pit of water, where Cena is seen wooing Morrison, much to his annoyance. Eventually, he becomes pissed off, leading to a fight between them despite being on the same damn brand. Cenna wins the fight over him, but eventually Jake Roberts appears behind him and throws him off the bridge, moving to finish off a weakened John. However, Johnny manages to fight off Roberts and also eventually throws him off the bride as he did Cena. John then swims back onto the island and gives a thump up to Morrison from down the beach as he was glad Morrisen was able to fend off The Snake by himself. Morrisen then comes down to the beach and reveals to Jhonni that he is looking for his homeboi, Zack Rider, who is being beaten up and off somewhere on the island. He departs from Johnny to look for Astro and finds him locked in a prison cell. As he tries to free him, Jerrycho shows up and tells Morri that he has been expecting HIM. He tries to demand him that he frees Zack, to which Christ responds that he indeed won't free the "RAW pest" and that Johnny will face Yoshi Tatsu. After Johnni defeats the Japanese Shadow, McMahon appears as the sex slave that he is and tries to prevent Morrison from attacking Jericho, only to have John attack him instead. After ordering John to stop and have mercy, The Mizz arrives and kicks McMahon in the face hard, knocking him out and calling him a "SmashDown sellout". Morrisen then frees Rider from his cage with a nearby key (lol, what a coincidence). As Morrison and Atrso flee, they are confronted by Dakota and Enepay, but they manage to hold their ground defeat them both. Jericho arrives not far behind. Johnny turns to Chrissy, who reveals to her that Jake Roberts is challenging him in a first blood match. The Snake mocks Johnny for hanging out with another John: Cena. Morrison, however, defeats Roberts by hitting him in the head with a coconut and tries to make him bleed with another shoot with the coconut, but Jericho intervenes and declares ECW the winners. Enepay, Dakotka, Jericho and the Snake then leave. The Dregon Klan, and Johnny Senna then show up, with the Mizz bragging around how he is the best. Ryder then tells the group that despite everything, they need to work together to win the shebang. Cena, Morrison, Ryder and the Dragon Clan then reluctantly agree to work together. The next day, the Chaosworlder Skeletor is summoned from the Planet of Chaos once again to fight in the tournament for his homebrand: EWC. He expresses a desire to battle Vance Archer, saying that defeating a champion will take ECW up to the "god-level". The Mist, knowing that Tyson Kid is standing beside him, confronts him, fearing he might sneak attack him due to their past despite being on the same bloody show. Kidd, however, only appears eager to prove that he is his homie, Steamboat's equal, and he instead accepts the challenge against Skeletor, but loses. After humiliating and mocking Kidd in the Extreme Rules match, Skeletor once again demands a fight against Archir, only to be challenged by his former teammate from RAW, Randi Orotn, instead. Orten tells Skeletor that him choosing to serve ECW once more is one of the dumbest decisions any living man could make and that he was more than happy to betray the Cool Skull (the name of the stable of Johnny Bravo and Skeletor). Skeleton, however, simply accuses Orton, peacefully, of dishonouring his own yuman kind and defeats him in a steel cage match. After the fight, The Mizz, despite serving RAW, compliments Skeletor's skill and claims he is glad someone put Orten in his place. However, he assures him he will not be able to defeat Archer... at least not yet. Skeletor leaves then, giving little to no fucks about what Miz said. The next day, Skeletor approaches his teammates, Enepay and Chef Mangan, who promptly taunt him because of their rather mean streak and for wanting to fight Vance Armer, someone who shall be defeated by them two, leading to Jericho declaring a handicap match. Skeletor soundly defeats both in a 2-on-1 fight with submission. Not long after, Vance Archer finally shows up and taunts Skeletor, who responds by attacking him with an STO, prompting an Extreme Rules match only for Archer to defeat Skeletor. Despite Vince's victory over Skeletor, Mr. MacMahon intervenes and whispers insulting and humiliating words into Skeleton's ear, prompting him to pull out a sledgehammer under the ring and knock out Archer with a shoot to the stomach. A distraught Skeletor then leaves the arena with the WWE Medics coming in and taking Archer away on a stretcher. Mizz then speaks to his former friend, Tyson Kid, who vows to make Skeleotor pay. In the discussion, Miz asks Tyson about his treacherous ways and that even if he were in a stable with Archer, he would have quickly stabbed him in the back, which prompts to Tyson pointing out Miz's hypocrisy as he has been known to betray his own allies as well, particularly the Big Show. The Miz replies that he got that habit from Kidd and that would not have happened if there would be no Tyson's influence. Kidd then leaves the arena. Unfortunately for the Kid, he finds himself ambushed in the catering area by Sexier-Than-U-Topia, who have been sent to destroy him by Chris Jericho. However, Tyson emerges victorious over Gallows and Regal. Kidd then confronts Jericho as he is conversing with Big Show, much to Tyson's shock. Jericho insults Tyson and the entire RAW roster and claims they will never win and that they should remember that. Show just lightly shrugs these insults off and tells Jericho "don't be so sure". Jericho then explains to Kid that he has a match against Edge. Immediately afterwards, Tyson fights and defeats Edge in a Tables match, shocking everyone, leading him to prove some of RAW's worth. Tyson then leaves the arena only to be confronted by Big Show, stating that they should join ECW for better treatment and assures him that RAW is crap, betraying the brand. Angered by the traitor, Kidd attacks Big Show only to cowardly escape when Paul gets the upper hand. A few matches later, Steamboat emerges as the only RAW (not counting Pyro, who was absent due to his US Champion status) warrior left in the tournament. Jericho introduces Drew McIntyre, the Hardcore Champion, and has him fight the Dragen, only to defeated by Steamboat in a Hell in a Phone-Cell match. Watching the fight, Water God assures Chrissy he will ensure Ricky doesn't reach the final challenge. While training for the next fight in the dojo outside on the island, The Dragen Clan discuss RAW's victory, as Miz further encourages Ricky. Later, the Klan is ambushed by Water God and Funk, but they manage to defeat the WCE pests. When God asks for mercy not to be knocked out like Funk, Steamboat shows none and hits him in the head with a chair twelve times, making him bleed all over. Miz and Ricki then get back to the arena/studio. Ricki later fights against his next opponents in a handicap match: The Cool School, but defeats both Skeletor and Brawo. He is then forced to fight in an Extreme Rules match against ECW's top dawg and ECW Champion, Umaga. After a long, hard-fought battle, Steamboat defeats the strongest member of Sexier-Tan-U-Topia. After showering in his victory, Ricki gets ambushed by Water God once again post-match. As The Miz sees this, he joins with the Dragon to beat up and off the Watergod. Category:Interesting stuff Category:Death Battles Category:Cougar's Battles